Episode 157 (19th August 1986)
Plot Police have been knocking on Debbie's door all night, keeping the Fowlers awake. Debbie eventually returns from a night out with Naima, and is told by Arthur that the police have been wanting to talk to her. Debbie assumes they have been broken into again and gets Arthur to go in her house and check. Arthur confirms nothing has been stolen so she calms down. She accidentally opens Arthur's post, which says their carpet will be torn up if they cannot pay it off soon. Arthur leaves and the police sergeant returns. He informs Debbie that Andy was killed saving a child. Debbie is in shock and after seeing the police sergeant off, she is confronted by Arthur, who has found one of her kittens in his house. Arthur sees Debbie visibly upset and is told that Andy has died. He takes Debbie to Number 45 and rest of the family learn of Andy's death. Hannah wrongly assumes that the police presence is to do with Mark and Owen giving Cassie cannabis, and confronts Pauline. She learns that Andy has died and is upset by the news. She goes to see Tony and cries; Tony assumes the Fowlers have upset her and rages over to their house. There, he learns of Andy's death. Tony rushes over to The Vic in search of Naima, and tells Angie, Den and Lofty about Andy. The news quickly spreads of Andy's demise and the residents are left in shock. Mehmet sees Mary and supports her as she cries for Andy. The mother of the child visits Debbie and offers her condolences. She tells Debbie about how she is a single mother to two children with two full-time jobs. She then leaves and Ethel takes Debbie a pie to help her come to terms with Andy's death. Lofty visits Michelle and tells her he does not want anything to change between them, especially after the news of Andy. Sandra Marsh, a colleague of Andy's, visits Debbie to tell her that Andy is going to be saving other lives as they found a donor card on him. She then tells her that Andy's body is to be flown back to Scotland, leaving Debbie heartbroken. Debbie worries that she will not be allowed to see Andy's body as they were not married, and fears she will not be allowed to the funeral. She blames Sam's mother for Andy's death and finally cries in Arthur's arms. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin Guest cast *Mother - Carole Harrison *Staff Nurse Marsh - Erin Geraghty *Police Sergeant - Nigel Humphreys *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café Notes *Naima Jeffery (Shreela Ghosh) is credited but doesn't appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '...the police are practically knocking the door down next door...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,000,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Lofty Holloway: "It's Debs and Andy, summin like that just makes you wanna hold everyone close, don't it, so nothing can get 'em." Category:1986 episodes